The need for development of telecommunication is being driven by the increasing demand for mobile data and the emergence of the Internet of Things (IoT), through which even billions of devices will become connected. In the future, technologies, such as remote healthcare and advanced logistics, will require much shorter network response times to enable rapid reactions.